Will You Marry Me
by Jedi Jelsa777
Summary: Nalu fluff, Natsu proposing :D


Natsu had been acting nervous lately, in a way that Lucy had never seen him act. They had been dating for a while now so she didn't think it was because he was worried about messing something up. Her thoughts were cut short as his shadow fell across her, causing her to smile and turn to look up at him. "Hey Lucy, will you go out with me tonight?" Natsu asked, the nervous energy in his tone striking her as odd, but she simply said "Of course Natsu."

He grinned and said "Great, pick you up at eight!" With that her pink haired boyfriend was off. Lucy shook her head as she smiled to herself, wondering just what Natsu had planned for that night. As she finished watching him disappear from the guild, Levy dropped in the seat next to her and Lucy turned to her best friend. "Hey Lu, I heard Natsu asking you for a date. Want me to come over and help you get ready? Gajeel says he wants to watch the baby tonight to give me a little free time." Lucy smiled and said "That would be great! Bring a book that you can read out loud."

XXX

Just before seven that night, Levy arrived at Lucy's place with a book. Lucy had just got done with a shower and was trying to decide what to wear. "What's Natsu's favorite outfit on you?" asked Levy, trying to help. "That's easy, the dress with the flame pattern on the bottom." Lucy said with a laugh, Levy joining in. Lucy pulled it out and put it on as Levy opened the book and started reading out loud. Next she did her make-up, though she didn't bother with too much since Natsu really didn't like the smell of it.

Then she sat and listened as Levy read until there was a knock at the door. Going to open it, she found a super clean Natsu standing there with a bouquet of her favorite flowers. He gave her an appreciative look, handing her the flowers as he said "You look amazing Luce! Ready to go?" Lucy nodded, Levy taking the flowers from her and promising to put them in a vase of water for her. Then the couple walked out into the night.

First he took her to a fancy restaurant, where Natsu proceed to spill his bowl of soup on himself. He looked embarrassed as he used his fire power to dry himself off, Lucy assuring him it was fine. Then he took her to the small fair that was almost always going on it seemed and tried to win her a stuffed bear, but for some reason his fingers were slick with sweat and he failed miserably, but the man running the booth took pity on him and gave him a small one with some defects that he couldn't use as a real prize for his efforts.

Natsu asked "Do you want to go for a walk in the park?" Lucy nodded, snuggling the stuffed bear as she answered "I'd love to!" The park was oddly empty, the lights from town not reaching into it. Natsu led her to a hill that was often used by couples for stargazing, they had been there themselves a few times, including their first date. Natsu took a blanket that he had hid in the park earlier from its hiding spot and laid it on the ground, helping Lucy to settle onto it once it was set up.

They laughed and talked about everything and nothing, holding hands as they had been all night. After a small lull in the conversation, Natsu looked Lucy in the eye as he softly whispered "You know I love you, right Luce?" Lucy smiled softly at him and said "Of course I do, just as you know I love you." Natsu nodded absentmindedly before pulling her into a sitting position, kneeling in front of her as he asked "Then, will you marry me?"

As he spoke he pulled out a ring, offering it to her. Lucy gasped, tears filling her eyes as she said "Of course I will!" As Natsu slipped it onto her finger, they kissed… to a round of applause. Lucy pulled back from the kiss in surprise, seeing all of their guild mates gathered around them. "Finally, I was beginning to wonder if Natsu had gotten cold feet." Gray said with a smirk. Natsu chuckled at the look on Lucy's face and said "I knew that you would want to celebrate with all of our friends, so I asked them all to be here as well as to make sure no one else disturbed us."

Lucy laughed, lightly hitting him on the arm for surprising her like that, he just smirked and pulled her into a hug as he whispered for her ear alone "I also may have got Levy to make sure you wore that dress, it really is my favorite on you." Lucy blushed, then as their friends started chanting for a kiss, she pulled him into one. The Fairy Tail Guild partied hard and long into the night in the park and Lucy knew that this was a night she would never forget.

**Inspiration for this fic came from the song Marry Me by Jason Derulo.**


End file.
